cinderella_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Opening/Peach and Daisy's Morning Wake-Up
Cinderella Parodies Studios presents.... Peachrella Chorus: (Voice-over) Peachrella You and Daisy're as lovely as your names Peachrella You're the sunsets in two frames Female singer: (Voice-over) Though you're dressed in rags You both wear airs of queenly grace Anyone can see your thrones Would be your proper place Chorus: (Voice-over) Peachrella If you and Daisy give your hearts a chance It will lead you To the kingdom of romance There, you'll see your dreams unfold Peachrella Peachrella In the sweetest story ever told (We see a book with a title on top of a bunch of other books. Then the book opened by itself, showing a picture of a tiny kingdom) Narrator: (Voice-over) Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom. Peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. (The next page shows a picture of two little girls and their father in front of a stately chateau) Narrator: (Voice-over) Here in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed man, Squall Leonhart, and his two little daughters, Peach and Daisy. (The pages in the book become real, and so do the three. The man is 28 years old with short brown spiky hair, blue eyes, a long healed slash-like scar across his face above his nose bridge, and wearing a white tanktop underneath a black leather jacket with white wool on the neck rim, a silver metal lion-like pendant, black leather gloves, three brown belts with a silver lion brooch attaching them on the waist, black pants, a black leather sash on his waist with white wool at the waist, and black boots, and sometimes wielded a silver metal gun-like sword. He is Squall Leonhart. The first little girl with him has short blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a short-sleeved collared, button-down shirt, pink button-down vest, dark pink bow tie, dark pink skort, white stockings, black ballet slippers. She is Peach, Squall's daughter. The second little girl with them has short brunette hair, blue eyes, and wearing a short-sleeved collared, button-down shirt, gold yellow button-down vest, orange bow tie, orange skort, white stockings, black ballet slippers. She is Daisy, Peach's twin sister and Squall's other daughter. The sisters are even petting a white foal with blonde hair as a cat-type Digimon watched from a fountain. They are Maximus and Gatomon respectively) Narrator: (Voice-over) Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved daughters every luxury and comfort, still, he thought they needed a mother's care since his wife's passing. (Ten figures are staring through a window upstairs inside the house. The first figure is a young cruel-looking woman with pale blue eyes, light purple short spiky hair, and is wearing a dark purple tunic with a right arm sleeve over a red bodily jumpsuit, a metal armor gauntlet on the left arm by her hand, red fingerless gloves, a light purple belt, red knee-high boots, and sometimes carried dark brown scanner sunglasses to wear at times. She is Hunter J, Squall's new wife. The second figure is a male bowling ball-shaped bat-type Digimon with yellow eyes, black fur, gray skin, and red claws, and is wearing a blue upper-bodily cloth with a picture of a skull on the forehead. He is Demidevimon, Hunter J's pet. The third figure is a 6 year old girl with short, curly, red hair covering her eyes, freckles on her face, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with white polka dots, blue shorts, white socks, and red and white Converse shoes. She is Lee Kanker, Hunter J's older daughter. The fourth figure is a 4 year old girl with short blue hair, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, a black vest, a dark green skort, white socks, and black shoes. She is Marie Kanker, Lee's little sister and Hunter J's middle daughter. The fifth figure is a 3 year old girl with short, blonde, chin-length hair, freckles on her face, white buckteeth, and wearing a red sleeveless dress with a white Peter Pan collar and a blue ribbon, light gray socks, and brown Mary Jane shoes. She is May Kanker, Lee and Marie's little sister and Hunter J's younger daughter. There are also five little boys with green skin. The sixth figure is a 7 year old boy with green skin, short, black, chin-length hair, pink eyes, and wearing a gray long-sleeved jacket over an orange short-sleeved shirt, blue pants, white socks, and black shoes. The seventh figure is a snake-like, green, 5 year old boy with green skin, a spiky nose, short, black, chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked light green tongue, and black catlike pupils, and wearing a brown kangol hat, a white and yellow striped long-sleeved sweater, brown pants, white socks, and black shoes. The eighth figure is a 4 year old boy with green skin, a Spanish accent, short, black, and emo-like hair covering his left eye, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, blue overalls with silver snaps, white socks, and brown shoes. The ninth figure is a fat 5 year old boy with green skin, short orange hair covering his blue cyclops eye, freckles on his cheeks, and a buck tooth, and wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt with a red car design on the front with the belly sticking out, blue pants with the ankle rims rolled up to his knees, white socks, and red and Converse white shoes. And the tenth figure is an an ape-like, 5 year old boy with green skin, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, and wearing a purple long-sleeved ripped button-up shirt, tan ripped pants, a brown belt with a platinum buckle, white socks, and dark brown shoes. They are the Gangreen Gang, consisting Ace D. Copular, Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry, Li'l Arturo de la Guerra, Big William "Billy" W. William, and Grubber J. Gribberish respectively, Hunter J's older sons) Narrator: (Voice-over) And so he married again, choosing for a second wife, a woman of good family named Hunter J, with three daughters just Peach and Daisy's age and five sons. By name Lee, Marie, and May Kanker, and Ace D. Copular, Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry, Li'l Arturo de la Guerra, Big William "Billy" W. Williams, and Grubber J. Gribberish of the Gangreen Gang. And the pet bat Digimon with them is Demidevimon. (On a rainy night, we see Peach and Daisy, crying on the bed as their father has passed away. Hunter J, her daughters, and Demidevmon saw her passing, while Hunter J smirked evilly at Peach and Daisy. Although the Gangreen Gang were sympathetic towards the two sisters) Narrator: (Voice-over) It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that Hunter J's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Peach and Daisy's charms and beauty, she was grimly determined to follow the interest of her three spoiled daughters, five reluctant sons, and bat. Seven years later.... (At dawn, the chateau is now in disrepair) Narrator: (Voice-over) Thus, as time goes by, with Hunter J eventually marrying Myotismon, and he and his son, Vanitas, becoming part of the family, the chateau offered to disrepair, for the family fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish stepsisters, while Peach and Daisy were abused, verbally and physically, humiliated, and forced to become servants at their own house. And yet, through it all, Peach and Daisy accepted the Gangreen Gang, the only stepbrothers who were nice to them that they became roommates. And Peach and Daisy remained ever brave, gentle, and kind, for each dawn they believe that one day their dreams of happiness will come true. (As the sun slowly rose, two fairies named Tinker Bell and Terrence flew up to the tower window and opened the curtain. Then Tink and Terrence called out to Peach, Daisy, and the Gangreen Gang, who're sleeping to wake up. Peach and Daisy are now adult women, and the Gangreen Gang are now teenagers. Peach was wearing a pink long-sleeved nightgown with three small, pink buttons, a dark pink neck rim, a dark pink sash, dark pink sleeve rims, and dark pink ruffles on the bottom of her nightgown, pink, frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a pink camisole with five small, pink buttons and a small, dark pink bow in the front. Daisy was wearing a gold yellow long-sleeved nightgown with three small, gold yellow buttons, a white neck rim, an orange sash, white sleeve rims, and orange ruffles on the bottom of her nightgown, gold yellow, frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a gold yellow camisole with five small, gold yellow buttons and a small, orange bow in the front. Ace was now 17 years old, and wearing a purple long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets, purple long pajama pants, and white socks. Snake was now 15 years old, and wearing an orange long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets, orange long pajama pants, and white socks. Arturo was now 14 years old, and wearing red long-sleeved footy pajamas with red snaps a white neck and sleeve rims. Billy was now 15 years old, and wearing an extra large sky-blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets, sky-blue extra large long pajama pants, and white socks. And Grubber was now 15 years old, and wearing a dark red long-sleeved pajama jacket with brown checkers, pockets, and plain dark red buttons, dark red long pajama pants with the same brown checkered pattern as his top and white socks) Tink: Peach, Daisy, Gangreen Gang, wake up! Terrence: It's morning already! (Peach and Daisy just turned away from Tink and Terrence in their sleep while the Gangreen Gang slowly woke up and stretched a bit. Tink and Terrence flew up to the Gangreen Gang and they greeted each other) Tink and Terrence: Good morning, guys. Gangreen Gang: Morning, Tink and Terrence. (Then Tink and Terrence flew up to Peach and Daisy) Terrence: Come on, Peach and Daisy! Tink: Time to wake up! (Peach and Daisy just groaned, and placed the pillows over their heads. Tink and Terrence looked at each other wondering what to do while the Gangreen Gang knew what's going on) Tink: How to wake them up.... Ace: They're just finishing up their dreams. (Then Tink and Terrence, ignoring Ace, whistled to the other fairies, asking them to go under Peach's pillow by gestures. The fairies nodded as they flew under Peach's pillow, but Daisy then playfully flicked Tink's rear scaring her, and making her fly out) Tink: Hey! Daisy! (Peach and Daisy giggled a bit along with the Gangreen Gang as they sat up, awake now) Daisy: (Smiling softly) Well, serves you right spoiling two girls' best dreams. Silvermist: It's a lovely morning, you know. Peach: (Untying her braided hair) Yes, I know it's a lovely morning. But it was a lovely dream even. Fawn: What kind of a dream? (Peach and Daisy shook their heads no) Peach and Daisy: Nope. Can't tell. Fairies: Why? Snake: You knowssss why. Ace: (To Peach and Daisy) Tell them again. Peach: Because if you tell a wish, it won't come true. (Peach finished unbraiding her hair) Peach: And after all, as mine and Daisy's mother once said.... (Then she and Daisy began singing) Peach: A dream is a wish Your heart makes (Then more fairies flew through the window, and even some animals that lived in the chateau appeared, calmly happy to listen in on the song. Even the Gangreen Gang silently and happily enjoyed the song. Among the animals is a male fruit bat with brown fur, yellow eyes with light red pupils, a pig-like nose, black wings and feet, short beige hair, and a small white antenna attached to the right side of his head. He is Batty Koda) Peach: When you're fast asleep Daisy: In dreams, you will lose Your heartaches Peach and Daisy: Whatever you wish for You keep Daisy: Have faith in your dreams And someday Your rainbow will come Smiling through Peach: No matter how Your heart is grieving Daisy: If you keep on believing Peach and Daisy: A dream that you wish Will come true (After Peach and Daisy finished, the bell at the clock tower started ringing, startling them again. Peach and Daisy got irritated a bit) Peach: Oh, that clock! Daisy: Killjoy! Peach: Yeah, Daisy and I hear you. Come on, get up you say! Time to start another day. (Peach and Daisy climbed out of bed to the window, holding their own pillows while putting on fuzzy pink slippers and fuzzy gold yellow slippers respectively. As soon as the bell stopped ringing, Peach and Daisy looked at the fairies and animals, easing down) Peach: Even he orders us around. Billy: Well, there's one thing they won't order. Arturo: They can't order you both to stop dreaming your sueños. As in "Dreams." (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Peach: Yes. Daisy: And perhaps someday.... (Then they resumed singing) Peach and Daisy: The dream that you wish Will come true (Then with the Gangreen Gang's help, Peach and Daisy, while humming away, then straightened their bedsheets out while Iridessa and Zarina fixed up the pillows. Later, the Gangreen Gang changed out of their pajamas and into clean clothes. Ace was now wearing his black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. Snake was now wearing his brown kangol beret hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. Arturo was now wearing a red short-sleeved shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Billy was now wearing a dark green short-sleeved shirt with two yellow striped rims on each sleeve with the belly sticking out, blue pants with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. And Grubber was now wearing a dark red ripped shirt, brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support, and dark brown elf-like shoes. While a female fairy named Crysta shooed her husband, Zak Young, the male animals and fairies, and Gangreen Gang away with little bit of giggles, Peach and Daisy removed their nightwear and went behind the shower curtain as Silvermist and the water fairies poured warm water into a white bowl and dropped a sponge into the bowl. When the sponge absorbed enough water, Silvermist and the water fairies picked it up, and dripped it onto Peach and Daisy, which they let them. Then the female animals and fairies got everything ready. Dixie Kong took out a pink hairband and a gold yellow hairband while the other female animals were fixing up Peach and Daisy's German dresses, called "Dirndls," two white aprons, a pair of pink frilly, knee-length pantalettes for Peach, a pair of gold yellow frilly, knee-length pantalettes for Daisy, and two pairs of white stockings. Peach's Dirndl consists a dark pink bodice, a low-cut pink blouse with short, puffy sleeves, and a full dark pink skirt. And Daisy's Dirndl consists of an orange bodice, a low-cut yellow blouse with short, puffy sleeves, and a full orange skirt. Candy Kong and Stellaluna polished Peach and Daisy's black ballet slippers, and Peach and Daisy put on their stockings and pantalettes, slipped on their ballet slippers, put on their Dirndls, and tied their aprons) Peach: No matter how Your heart is grieving Daisy: If you keep on believing (Peach and Daisy then put on their pink hairband and gold yellow hairband respectively) Peach and Daisy: The dream that you wish Will come true (Just then after Peach and Daisy finished their song, Bernard, Zak, Batty, and the Gangreen Gang ran and/or flew in and shouted all together, but nobody could understand them) Candy: Wait a minute, guys! Crysta: Ease down! (They stopped) Peach: Now Batty, what's all the buzz about? Batty: It's a new male bat! Brand new! Never seen him before! A visitor! A visitor! (Zak flicked his antenna, quieting him) Zak: Like Batty said, it's a male visitor. Peach, Daisy, and females: Oh, a male visitor. Daisy: Tell us, what does he look like? Billy: Duh, he is very small. Ace: Crippled left wing, unable to fly. Bernard: And peg legged on the right foot. Batty: And we gotta get him out of a trap! Snake: Yesssss, he'ssss in a trap! Daisy: A trap? Peach: Why didn't you say so? Lead the way! (Bernard, Zak, Batty, and the Gangreen Gang nodded, and they lead Peach, Daisy, and the female fairies and animals out of the bedroom, and down the stairs to where the trap is. Peach and Daisy made their way down the stairs while following Bernard, Zak, Batty, and the Gangreen Gang until they stopped when they saw the male animals and fairies gathering around a huge cage with the frightened said male bat locked inside it and looking scared, along with the other male animals and fairies) Daisy: (Trying to calm the male animals and fairies down) Now, now! Calm down, everyone! (Then upon seeing the others arrive, Peach knelt down in front of the cage and peeked inside to see the bat, looking terrified that he backed away in fear. That bat is gray furred with yellow eyes, red eyebags, and a brown wooden peg leg in place of his right foot) Peach: Aw! The poor little thing's scared to death. (She then looked at Batty) Peach: Batty, maybe you need to explain things to him. Batty: (Imitating R. Lee Ermy) Affirmative, Peach! (He went up to the cage door and opened it. He went in, and went over to the frightened bat) Gray furred bat: (Scared) Yikes! Stay away! (He attempted to punch Batty, who ducked) Batty: (Normal voice) Now, now, listen, take it easy. Take it easy. Don't worry. (Then Batty began to explain while the bat calmed down slowly) Batty: (Imitating Mrs. Doubtfire) We like you. See? Even Peach and Daisy here like you. They're nice. Real nice. (Normal voice) Now, give us a confident smile, will ya? (Then, the group began to calm down upon seeing the soft smiling face of the bat) Batty: That's better. Come on now. Okay? Gray furred bat: Uh, okay. (He and Batty walked out of the cage while the animals and fairies cheered a bit) Daisy: Well, that's better. Peach: Now what's your name? Gray furred bat: I'm Fidget. Batty: Nice to meet you, Fidget! Fidget: Same to you, I guess. (Then Peach hands Fidget some clothes consisting a black newsboy hat, a purple turtleneck tanktop, a violet and light violet scarf, black pants, and a gray shoe for the left foot) Peach: Feel free to dress yourself up. Fidget: (Accepting the clothes) Thanks. (Then he dressed himself up. Then he gestured to himself once finished) Fidget: Do I look great? Ace: You look cool! (Fidget smiled proudly, glad to hear that. Hearing the bells ringing, Peach and Daisy sighed in agitation calmly, stood up, and headed down the stairs) Peach: Now Daisy and I gotta hurry. Daisy: Keep Fidget out of trouble, guys. Fairies, animals, and Gangreen Gang: We will. Peach: (Realizing) Oh! And don't forget to warn him about the bat Digimon, Demidevimon. Batty: (Nods) Got it. (Then after Peach and Daisy left, he turned to Fidget) Batty: Hey Fidget, have you seen a bat Digimon before? Fidget: No. But his name is Demidevimon? Batty: Yeah, that's him. Mean. Sneaky. Jump onto you. Throw Demi Darts at you! He's as big as a house! (He then made hissing bat noises, and snarled as the scared Fidget hid under his wings like a blanket) Batty: So, got the idea? (Fidget stopped cowering on himself) Fidget: Uh, kinda. Batty: Are you positive? Only fools who are not positive are fools. Fidget: I'm positive. And you're sure this Demidevimon is mean like you said? Batty: I'm positive. Fidget: Okay, then. I'll trust you on this. Batty: Good boy. (They shake hands) Coming up: While doing their morning work, Peach and Daisy begin their morning chores for their stepfamily while the fairies, animals, and Gangreen Gang try helping out. But when Demidevimon makes Fidget be spotted by Marie in her tea and breakfast set, Fidget and the Gangreen Gang end up accidentally getting Peach and Daisy in trouble. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies